


The problems with filming

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are just dicking around while Geoff tries to film AHWU. (prompt fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problems with filming

“Hey guys, its Geoff from Achievement Hun-“

            He didn’t get any further before Michael jumped up, shouting AHWU from behind him and waving excitedly at the camera. Geoff turned to him, giving him a withering look before deciding that he would just use it, turning back to the camera and beginning to ramble on about the games that week.

            He had known that the AHWU would be hard to film that day when the lads, Ryan, and Caleb had shown up to work more rambunctious than ever. He had already witnessed Gavin wrestling Miles in the kitchen for a bag of chips, and Ryan had walked into the Annex with Caleb on his shoulders, laughing and swinging his arms as to not fall off.

            Geoff had rolled his eyes and tried to grab a time when he could film without the presence of the lads, but they had been waiting and managed to get back from lunch just as he was done setting up. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought to himself. He already had everything set up; he wasn’t about to stop for the morons.

            Jack wasn’t there that day, so Ray had to pick up on the bearded man’s part. He stood dutifully when Geoff handed him the mic, getting almost halfway through Jack’s part before he got distracted by Michael trying to pour granola crumbs down Gavin’s shirt behind him. He turned to watch just as Gavin tripped backwards, falling straight into Ray. The two went down, Ray’s head and shoulder barely missing the camera stand, while onscreen Michael was laughing hysterically, dropping the crumbs all over the two on the floor.

            Gavin squealed, attempting to get up while Geoff rolled his eyes from his spot behind the camera. As long as they didn’t break anything, he could always just cut out most of what was happening. Gavin finally managed to stand again, jumping after Michael as the brunette hopped Gavin’s chair and took off out the door, laughing down the hallway as Gavin went after him.

            Geoff helped Ray stand again, and the Puerto Rican stood in front of the camera rubbing his ribs where Gavin had elbowed him. He diligently continued reading, and got about two lines in before an angry shout of “RYAN” echoed through the halls, accompanied by mad giggling and, no more than a minute later, Ryan bursting through the door, Michael hot on his tail.

            He ran forward, practically picking Ray up and spinning him, ignoring his yelp as he used the smaller man as a shield from the panting, angry, soaked Michael who was trying to get at him.

            “You’re a dead man Ryan!” Michael shouted, still trying to get to the blond without hurting Ray. Ray flailed, trying to get loose of Ryan’s arms encircling him. At that moment Gavin appeared in the doorway, wheezing with laughter.

            Michael finally decided he didn’t care and jumped up, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck, managing to almost lay on Ray while he pulled the larger man forward. Ray yelped again, using Ryan’s shock to get himself out of the tangle and allowing Michael to drag Ryan to the floor. The blond took up a defensive position and Michael attempted to get him back for the water soaking his cloths.

            Ray grabbed Jack’s book off the floor, ignoring the two behind him and the bent pages as he continued to read. He almost managed to finish, throwing the book down angrily as Caleb ran in, calling his name. He didn’t even turn to face the other man, just glaring into the camera as he approached him from behind.

            Caleb decided to get Ray’s attention, grabbing him around the hips and lifting him off the ground. Surprised, Ray dropped the book and the mic, yelling at Caleb. Caleb just snickered, about to comment on how light Ray was when Ryan kicked out, still trying to get Michael off of him.

            He managed to hit Caleb in the back of the knee, sending both him and Ray to the ground. Caleb mostly landed on Michael and Ryan, but Ray was sent farther back, crashing awkwardly to the ground and almost hitting Ryan’s set up near the couch. The three in the middle of the floor were wrestling to get each other off, so Gavin was the only one that noticed that Ray wasn’t getting up, simply holding his arm to his chest with his eyes closed.

            The brit stepped forward to check on him, talking to him quietly for a minute before calling out to Geoff.

            “Hey Geoff, shut the camera off. He’s actually hurt.”

            Geoff sighed, shutting the camera off while he watched the three morons manage to stand up and help Ray up, quickly getting him out of the room. He would have to film AHWU later. He quickly followed the others, taking one last look back at the camera and rolling his eyes.

            He would film it if he ever got the chance.


End file.
